The Work, Stress, and Health conference series is designed to address the constantly changing nature of work and the implications of these changes for the health, safety, and well-being of workers. The 2008 conference will focus on the translation of research to practice. Numerous topics of interest to labor, industry practitioners, and researchers are covered in the series, such as work and family issues, workplace violence, long hours of work, the aging workforce, and best practices for preventing stress. Expert presentations, panel discussions, and informal get-togethers with leading scientists and practitioners provide an exciting forum for learning about the latest developments on an impressive range of topics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]